This invention relates generally to computer memory devices, and more particularly the invention relates to a programmable cartridge memory and method of programming same.
The personal computer employs programs which are typically embodied in plug-in cartridges. A library of programs can be readily run in the computer by merely inserting a selected program cartridge into a receptacle in a computer console. For example, the Atari video cartridge system (VCS) will run a multitude of video game programs which are available in cartridge form from several suppliers.
Conventionally, programs are permanently imbedded in semiconductor chips in the cartridge. Accordingly, user must maintain a number of cartridges equal to the programs in his library. Further, the computer cartridge memory retailer must maintain a sizeable inventory of programmed cartridges to satisfy the growing needs of personal computer users.